Recently, the range of services and additional functions provided by electronic devices has been gradually expanded. Communication service providers or electronic device manufactures are providing a greater variety of functions in order to improve the effective value of the electronic device and in order to meet the various desires of users, and are competitively developing electronic devices in order to differentiate their own products from those of others.
With the development of electronic device technology, in recent years, a data service has been widely provided, in which the electronic device is connected with computers, external devices, or the like through wires to then transmit/receive data. In addition, the wire may be electrically connected to a charger for charging an electric source of the electronic device. More specifically, the connector of the electronic device may be defined as a type C universal serial bus (USB) connector. Such a connector may be used to charge wireless terminals or may be used for the input/output of data thereof. Such a connector may be comprised of a socket to be mounted on the electronic device and a plug connector to be connected with a wire.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.